Guimauve de Noël
by Synmelya
Summary: Et oui, encore une daube finie pour Noël...Vive la guimauve et l'humour pourri! Yuvi.


Ploubaboum, Bonsoir! Un petit truc écrit pour Noël, comme tant d'autres sur ce site ! Ecrit début décembre, certes, mais quand l'envie d'écrire est là…Ah, et c'est du Yuvi. Avec un fond de Allen/Lenalee, mais on s'en fout, j'aime pas ça (question : alors pourquoi t'en fais ? parce que c'est marrant, et malheureusement prévisible =D) Pas fait exprès, cette fois.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ce matin-là, Kanda se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il farfouilla dans ses souvenirs, avant de se rappeler d'une chose : On était le 25 Décembre.

**Date Maudite.**

Non seulement on l'obligerait à participer à la fête, mais en plus il devrait se coltiner son maître, les cadeaux et les _« Joyeux Anniversaire ! Allez, Yû, dis-le aussi ! »,_ Étant donné que ce jour était également considéré comme l'anniversaire d'Allen.

Une forme à côté de lui remua. Son amant se releva, et lui murmura un _« Joyeux Noël »_ à l'oreille, avant de se prendre une gifle.

« Yû-chan ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !

-Ta gueule, Lavi.

-Pffff »

Lavi se retourna, faisant semblant d'être en colère. Quelques instants après, il sentit les lèvres du Japonais se poser sur sa joue, à l'endroit même où il l'avait frappé.

Le jeune Bookman profita de la situation pour tourner la tête et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Kanda se plaça au-dessus du roux qui s'était attaqué à son cou.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit le maréchal Tiedoll pour débouler dans la chambre de son _**« fils »**_ en hurlant _« Joyeux Noël Yû-kun !!! »_ accompagné de Marie, Daisya et d'un énorme paquet cadeau.

Le visage du peintre se décomposa, tout comme ceux de Daisya et Marie, ces deux derniers légèrement choqués par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux (Heureusement pour Marie, il ne peut qu'entendre. Quoique. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.).

Kanda était toujours au-dessus de Lavi, mais ne l'embrassait plus, observant avec un air mi-gêné mi-envie-de-meurtre son maître.

Celui-ci lâcha alors son paquet et se jeta sur son élève.

« Yû-kuuuuuun ! Je suis si fier de toi ! Tu ouvres enfin ton cœur à quelqu'un !

-Dégagez ! Et si vous parlez de ça à qui que ce soit…

-Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Vous devez finir ce que vous avez commencé, huhu. Rejoins-moi au réfectoire, Yû-kun ! Tout le monde vous attend ! »

Sur ces paroles, il récupéra son cadeau et s'en alla avec ses deux élèves, dont l'un, Daisya, allait bientôt mourir. De rire.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent au réfectoire, décoré spécialement pour l'occasion : Un gigantesque sapin touchant presque le plafond, surchargé de guirlandes et de boules par Lenalee. Allen avait accroché de nombreuses guirlandes électriques sur les murs. Jeryy avait préparé des quantités étonnantes de nourriture, dont une énorme dinde fumante et appétissante que le jeune Walker avait bien du mal à ne pas engloutir. Komui avait même été jusqu'à installer un canon à neige, rendant le sol blanc comme la chevelure du Destructeur du Temps.

Allen remarqua le maréchal et s'adressa à lui, s'offrant une distraction autre que la nourriture ou la mini-jupe de Lenalee.

« Alors ? Ils arrivent ?

-Oui, mais ils sont encore au lit. Je me demande pourquoi mon petit Yû a attendu midi pour se lever…

-Il n'aime pas Noël.

-Mon Yû-kun n'aime rien. Il est trop difficile. »

Le sujet de leur conversation fit son entrée à ce moment-là, accompagné de Lavi. Tiedoll se jeta dans les bras de son fiston chéri d'amour après avoir posé son cadeau au milieu de la montagne de paquets, au pied du sapin.

« Yû-kuuuun ! Te voilà !

-Allez vous faire foutre. Et j'espère vraiment pour vous que vous n'avez pas parlé.

-Yû-kun, reste poli, je te prie ! Allons manger ! »

Tout le monde s'assit. Allen se plaça à côté de Lenalee, les deux adolescents rougissant dès que leurs regards se croisaient, sous le regard horrifié de Komui, en face de sa sœur. A sa gauche se trouvait Reever, qui se trouvait ici surtout pour maîtriser l'Intendant. A la droite de Lenalee était assis Lavi, lui- même à côté de son « amûûûûûûûr ». En face se trouvaient Tiedoll, Marie et Daisya. Un peu plus reculés, Miranda et Krory hésitaient à prendre part à la conversation.

Pendant le repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, appréciant cette trêve dans le monde dangereux et sombre qui était le leur. Enfin, tous sauf Kanda. Il était trop occupé entre Lavi qui lui tirait les joues et Tiedoll qui lui caressait les cheveux en lui faisant des bisous sur le front. Kanda détestait Noël.

Puis vint le moment favori d'Allen : la BUCHE ! S'organisa alors un concours entre le blandinet et Lavi : qui en mangerait le plus ? Le résultat fut sans surprise, et Allen fut récompensé par un baiser de Lenalee sur la joue, pendant que Komui avait le dos tourné.

Et enfin, après de nombreux délires, danses, batailles et bonhommes de neiges, le moment des cadeaux arriva, celui que Kanda redoutait le plus. Lavi, lui, semblait très enthousiaste.

« Je commence ! Yû-chan, c'est pour toi !

-Grmbl.

-Allez, ouvre !

-Uh ? Des carottes ?

-Pour te rendre aimable. »

Kanda abattit son poing sur Lavi, lui répliquant que lapins aiment les carottes, alors il n'avait qu'à les manger. Le roux offrit ensuite son cadeau à Lenalee, Komui étant parti.

« Lavi ? Que…

-C'est mignon, non ?

-Pourquoi tu m'offres un string ?

-Pour tes nuits avec Allen. »

Les deux intéressés rougirent. Lavi sauta ensuite sur le jeunot.

« -Allen ! Mon cadeau pour toi ! Un méga gros, pour ton anniversaire !

-Ah ?

-Tadaaaaam !

-Une…machine à pop-corn ?

-Oui ! C'est génial non ? »

Les yeux d'Allen s'illuminèrent, et il se jeta dans les bras de Lavi. (sous le regard furieux d'un certain brun. Mais non, il n'était pas du tout jaloux.)

Il offrit aussi quelque chose aux autres : pour Miranda, des antidépresseurs, pour Krory, du dentifrice, de la gouache pour Tiedoll, un maillot de Zidane pour Daisya et un iPod à Marie (Pour aller avec ses superbes écouteurs, lui avait-il dit). (On a pas vu l'anachronisme, hein ?)

Allen ensuite offrit ses cadeaux.

« Lavi ! C'est pour toi, ouvre !

-C'est pas gros…

-Allez !

-Un fouet ?

-Pour dresser Kanda [mode Dark Allen] !

-Môyashi… »

Après que Kanda se soit juré de tuer son Maître trop bavard, les festivités reprirent. Les autres présents d'Allen n'étant pas intéressants (il offrit tout de même à Kanda un poutching-ball, espérant ne plus être son souffre-douleur), nous passeront à ceux qu'à reçu notre cher Yû.

De Lenalee, il eut un livre de cuisine, pour découvrir autre chose que les soba.

De Miranda, il reçut une bougie, pour « réveiller le côté lumineux en lui. »

De Krory, il reçut un rouleau de papier toilette « Lotus », parce que…besoin d'expliquer ?

De Marie, il eut un livre « Comment se faire des amis », parce que Kanda lui faisait pitié.

De Daisya, il obtint une boîte de chouchous, peignes, barrettes, brosses et soins pour les cheveux.

Et enfin, de Tiedoll, il reçut une poupée Barbie et un gros Câlin, plus une boîte de capotes dont il n'a pas vraiment besoin. Allen les a piquées discrètement.

Puis, soudain, Lavi posa _**LA**_ question.

« Yû ? Où sont les cadeaux que tu nous offres ?

-Parce que tu crois que je vais vous en offrir, crétin ? »

C'est ainsi que l'ambiance retomba. Yû s'en alla, en ayant plus que marre de cette ambiance niaise, selon ses dires.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et regarda la neige tomber par la fenêtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lavi entra dans la pièce, rejoignit son amant et le serra contre lui. C'est alors que Kanda lui souffla :

« Tu aurais aimé que je t'offre quelque chose. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, à laquelle le roux répondit :

« Mon cadeau, c'est toi. »

* * *

Ahlala…Je n'aime pas ça…Vive la guimauve…M'enfin, c'est Noël, on s'amuse, on s'aime tous, bla-bla… Truc écrit rapidement parce que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Noël… (Comme beaucoup ici…vive l'originalité)

Est-ce qu'un jour j'arriverai à être satisfaite de moi? Tss...

Ce n'était pas censé être du Yuvi, mais je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à m'en empêcher.

Je précise que je n'aime pas le Allen/Lenalee, mais ça m'éclate de les voir jouer les saintes nitouches u_u J'ai toujours une raison pour les mettre ensemble huhu… (Genre : c'est tellement évident qu'il s'passe un truc entre eux .' !)

Bref, joyeuses fêtes à tous, en espérant que vous vous z'amusiez bien ! Tandis que moi je tenterai de retrouver l'inspiration au fin fond du trou du…postérieur du monde.


End file.
